starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Pitcairn
Camp Pitcairn is the main operating base of the Terran Dominion on the planet Cavir, located thirty klicks south of the Tablelands. It is run by Colonel Shivani Singh. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Overview A posting at Camp Pitcarin was considered to be a punishment among the Dominion Marine Corps.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Due to the base's fringe location, the camp was supplied and reinforced by the illegal mining operations around Cavir.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers 2''' (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. In addition to marines, firebats, medics, and support staff, the base houses a number of goliaths, vultures, APCs, hellions, cyclones,Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. siege tanks and banshees. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. After the attempted assassination of Lieutenant Shivani Singh, the base was put on lockdown. All civilians were to be searched upon entering or leaving the camp, no miners would be allowed on base without express permission, and a camp forensic inventory check was carried out. Later, the zerg attacks culminated in a massive attack wave, which forced the civilians on the world to be evacuated to the camp. The first zerg wave was repelled, but at the cost of Colonel Basch. Tensions arose between the miners evacuated to the camp and the new commander Shivani Singh. However, before they could boil over, a new, massive zerg wave descended on the base.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. With the aid of Tiger's Claw mercenaries Singh had contacted, the Dominion and the miners engaged the zerg. The fighting was brutal, with ultralisks tearing through the walls and lurkers ambushing the support staff behind the base. Singh convinced the mercenaries to stay and fight in return for being able to use the base for their illegal operations, which they accepted. The battle was won when Singh noticed the zerg were commanded by a queen, and she ordered batteries to focus on it. With the queen destroyed, the zerg scattered, though the camp was devastated in the aftermath. With the aid of the miners and the Tiger's Claw, the camp was quickly rebuild, and Singh, now the new leader of the camp, allowed the miners to stay and the mercenaries to illegally operate out of their base, with Park as her liaison and scapegoat should the Dominion find out. Eight years after the battle, Camp Pitcairn remained as a Dominion outpost on Cavir. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Layout The camp is walled, built out of armor plating supplied by the miners. The wall itself runs in roughly an oval-shaped perimeter. The top of the wall is wide enough that there's enough width for two terrans to walk side by side along it. Situated along the wall are missile turrets, searchlights, and watchtowers. At least one gate is built into the wall to allow entry/exit. The base itself contains a command center, firing range, infirmary (which civilians are entitled to use in addition to base staff), mess hall, numerous tents, and at least three barracks. Known Staff *Colonel Basch (base commander) *Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh *Sergeant Tiller *Corporal Park *Private Ikande *Private Sofia Nantes *Doctor Zed Kazan *Sitka Trivia The Pitcairn Islands are a group of volcanic islands in the south Pacific. References Category:Military Bases